Dennis Loughran
Dennis "Denisovich" is the half-human/half-vampire son of Jonathan and Mavis . He is also the grandson of Dracula and Martha (his maternal grandparents) as well as Mike and Linda (his paternal grandparents). Through Mavis, Dennis is also the great-grandson of Vlad (his mom's paternal grandfather). Biography Early Life Dennis was born a few years after the events of the first film to Johnny and Mavis and lived with them at his maternal grandfather's hotel. As he showed a lack of vampire traits, he was raised mostly human, being fed healthy foods and taught by his parents. He often played with the Werewolf kids, and watched Kakie The Cake Monster. Drac's Concerns Due to his heritage and possibly his young age, Dennis shows no signs of becoming a monster much to the distress of Dracula. Dennis' lack of powers seem to be because he looks more human like his father then what he is vampire like his mother. Monster Training Boot Camp After Mavis and Johnny head to California to visit Dennis' paternal grandparents, Mike and Linda, Dennis is left in the care of Drac and his friends Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Frank. Though, unknown to Mavis, Drac wanting to bring out Dennis' monster genes decides to recruit his friends into putting the little boy through a monster training camp. Vlad's Arrival When Vlad comes to the party after being invited by Mavis, Vlad, who wanted Dennis to grow out his fangs as much as Drac would, possessed Kakie the Monster mascot during his performance to see if Dennis' fangs would pop out, but was disturbed by Dracula after Mavis knew what was going on. Bela's Assault Dennis finally triggered his vampire powers when he saw that Winnie was in danger, he quickly turns into a bat and fights Bela, followed by super strength and super speed and X-ray vision allowing him to be able to see that Bela's gang was coming. Personality Dennis is seen as a sweet little boy with a love of adventure. He seems to have inherited some of his father's personality. Dennis loves his family very much, and seems to understand what's going on around him more than the grown-ups think. Appearance Dennis is a little boy with striking red hair and blue eyes, a combination of genes he inherited from both his parents. He is dressed in a sports jersey with the number "4" on it and shorts similar to Johnny. Family and Friends Mavis Mavis is Dennis' mother. She's shown to be very protective of her son, such as making her dad babyproof the entire hotel and even going so far as to consider moving out of the hotel to a place that would probably be safer for Dennis to live (unaware that Johnny, like Dracula, is against it). Due to Dennis' human heritage and lack of any monster abilities, she only feeds him healthy human food, and has him sleep most of the night. She first appears in the second trailer teased for the second film putting Dennis to bed when Dracula pops up, saying that the lullaby she is singing is incorrect. Jonathan Jonathan is Dennis' father. Johnny cares for his son like any other father would, but still maintains his slacker attitude. In contrast to Mavis, who inherited Dracula's over-protectiveness, Johnny's concern is on a normal level; such an example is that she freaked out over Dennis losing a baby tooth. Due to how much he loves living at the hotel (which doesn't require him to have an actual job to provide for his family), Johnny is willing to cooperate with Dracula to train Dennis as a monster. Unbeknownst to both is that Dennis loves living at the hotel just as much, and hates the idea of leaving. Dracula Dracula is Dennis' maternal grandfather. Since Dennis was born, Drac vowed to always protect him. Dennis likes his "papa Drac", who often amuses him by causing self-harm. Dracula has been waiting for the day Dennis gets his fangs, but becomes concerned as his 5th birthday nears, which is when the chance completely vanishes. Dennis is taken to various spooky places by his grandfather, to inspire his inner monster to surface. Vlad Vlad is Dennis's maternal great-grandfather. When Vlad learns he has a great-grandson, he goes to the hotel and when he sees Dennis still doesn't have his fangs, he thinks he is a "late fang-er" like his son Dracula. Frank , Wayne , Murray and Griffin It's unknown what kind of relationship Dennis has with his Grandfather's friends, but in the first teaser trailer for Hotel Transylvania 2, the four were genuinely concerned when Dennis didn't fly after Dracula tossed him over the tall tower during part of his monster training, and until Dracula actually saved Dennis from hitting the ground, they kept pointing out how Dennis wasn't flying and kept urging Dracula to get him, and Murray got freaked out when Dennis started getting too close to the ground. Winnie Wayne and Wanda's well-behaved daughter. She is Dennis' friend, though she considers him her zing . Her normal greeting is pouncing on Dennis and licking him. She considers him the kindest boy she knows due to her unruly brothers usually causing havoc. Mike and Linda Mike and Linda are Dennis's paternal grandparents. They love Dennis, but like their daughter-in-law, Mavis, wonder if it Hotel Transylvania is a safe place for him to live, mostly due to his lack of monster abilities. Memorable Quotes *"Me, me, like a superhero!" *"Bleh, Bleh, Bleh!" *"Mommy I'm too old for for lullabies." *"Papa Drac, do you miss Grandma?" Trivia * Due to his heritage as the son of a vampire and a human, Dennis is a Dhampir, a half-vampire/half-human hybrid however the term was not used in the second film. * With the exception of having blue eyes like his mom, Dennis looks just like his dad. * As a baby, Dennis was taught what to say "Bleh bleh bleh" by his mother to annoy Dracula. * Taking into consideration humans are not immortal, and while it's unknown if Dennis himself is immortal, he will most likely live a very long life, likely long outliving his current paternal relatives. * Dennis' nickname by Dracula, Denisovich, is considered Russian by fans. *Dennis loves Kakie The Cake Monster. Gallery 11891537_938434286209874_6244575216481036014_o.jpg Dennis.PNG DennisHotel2.jpg DennisHotelT.png DennisHotelT #2.png Baby Dennis.png|BLEH, BLEH, BLEH!!!!!!!!!! DracAndDennis.png DennisTraining.png hXzRbZ7.gif 11987153_942115662508403_8238797442207251009_n.jpg|Dennis with Mavis 2015-09-09-1441840681-2910280-AsherHT22.jpg Dennis vs Bela.png Drac and Gang.png Videos Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Males